


Glimmers I

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gay Sex, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 849 Drabble Set 2k3<br/>Rated: NC-17<br/>Pairing: OT4 overall - this set R/L/R, D/R/D<br/>Summary: A faint glimpse, an intermittent flash, a dim perception - it's all we humans are allowed to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimmers I

**Author's Note:**

> Preview image by the very talented Sherenelle on deviantArt.  
> 

               The argument was over before it had even begun.

               Leo could tell from the stubborn expression on his brother’s face; the fixed look in his eyes, that his mind was made up.

               No amount of talking would do any good. Any words that Leo might produce weren’t going to be heard, no matter how adroit they were.  Rationalizations, even the best of them, would simply fall on deaf ears.

               Force was out of the question. Not only was this not the time or place for it; that kind of thing had to be reserved for the direst of situations.  This wasn’t one of those.  At least not yet.

               The rest of his team was staring at Leo expectantly, waiting for his answer, even though they knew as well as he did that he wasn’t going to win this one.

                His resigned sigh told them he was giving in. He almost always did when Donatello got this insistent.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

               Fuck me rough ‘cause damn I love it. Fuck me hard ‘cause I can take it.

               Worship my ass, my cock, my thighs, my tail, my mouth. Make those sounds that tell me you’ve lost yourself in me, that I’m your world, your all, your possession.

               Give it up for me, switch places. Let me devour you.  Let me invade you.  Let me explore, and touch, and fondle, and tease.  Beg me for release.  Beg me for everything I’ve got.

               Lie down with me when it’s over. Murmur words that soothe me to my core, words that we’d never say unless we’re alone.  Say the things that mean the most to me and listen when I say those words to you.

               Forget that I’m the hot head and you’re the leader. Tonight we’re lovers.  Plain and simple.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

               He was happy when he learned to use the chopsticks that Don had made.

               Their hands were big, too big for the utensils that Master Splinter had found. Certainly too strong for the ones made of plastic.

               The giant wooden ones were great for soup and cereal. Not much good when it came to slippery noodles.  Mikey would always resort to using his fingers, though that usually earned him a sharp rebuke from his father.

               One day Don had smiled and presented him with two thick sticks. Don had showed him how to handle them, how to pick up rice and fish and noodles.

               Mikey liked the sticks, they reminded him of the nunchakus he was learning to use, only without the chains. Unless you counted the noodles hanging off of them.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

            He’d heard his brother cry out in his sleep the night before.

            It had been quite some time since that last series of nightmares disturbed his usually restful sleep.  Something had pulled the old deeply buried fear back into his subconscious.

            Don sat on the edge of his bed, his lights out, as he listened.  He knew it would happen again.  It always occurred in multiples of ten or twelve days, leaving his brother withdrawn, tired, and sullen.

            Tonight he meant to break the pattern.  Don would sit up for as long as it took.  His brother didn’t know; would not have liked it if he had known.

            Too bad.  Sometimes you did what was necessary to help the ones you loved, even if they were in denial.

            There it was, the first moan of despair.  Don shot out of his room and into Raph’s before the sound faded.

            Climbing into bed with him, Don was determined to give Raph something that would relieve him of those nightmares for good.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

            The candles flickered all around him, giving his brother an ethereal glow.

            Mikey stood silently observing him, tipping his head first one way and then the other.  He was certain he could see perfection in every line of Leo’s body.

            After a moment he lowered himself to the floor, placing his art pad down in front of him.  Taking a thick graphite pencil from his bag, Mikey began to sketch his unsuspecting model.

            Tongue protruding from his mouth, Mikey worked at a feverish pitch, inspired by his subject and driven by his muse.

            Leonardo meditated in one way, Michelangelo in another.  Both could be said to have reached nirvana when they were done.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

            The knucklehead had been looking smug all day.

            Raph knew what that meant.  He also knew he would end up being the target of an all- out assault if he didn’t make a preemptive strike.

            It was those damn comic books.  They always gave Mikey ideas and none of them good.

            Racking his brain for an idea was pointless, Raph didn’t have the imagination his brother was gifted with.  There was really only one thing he could do.

            With a resigned sigh, Raph dipped into meager savings and made a phone call to a friend.

            As soon as it was dark enough, Raph hauled Mikey over to Casey’s place for a night of movies, pizza, popcorn, and ice cream.

            The bribe was less painful than whatever prank his brother had intended to play.


End file.
